Revenge
by DOC.CASTLE
Summary: Era chegada a hora da vingança. De quem exatamente?
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Revenge

**Autora: **DOC CASTLE / DOC NFF

**Beta:** Just for Stana

**Categoria:** AU – Casckett – 5ª temporada

**Advertências:** (Angst, drama, Doc literalmente tocando o terror!)

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** Alguns

**Completa:** [ ] Sim [**X**] Não

**Resumo:** Era chegada a hora da vingança. De quem exatamente?

**N/A: **Essa fic é o resultado de uma excursão à um território pelo qual sou apaixonada, mas nunca havia experimentado. Então graças ao apoio de pessoas especiais, que muito me incentivaram eu me atrevi. Espero que vocês apreciem e me retornem os comentários! Enfim, divirtam se :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era chegada a hora da vingança.

Ele planejou minuciosamente como se vingar de todos aqueles que frustraram seus planos e porque não dizer sua macabra diversão. Não precisou planejar a morte de todos. Não, era preciso apenas uma perda e todos os outros seriam consumidos pela dor, dor essa promovida por uma única morte, especialmente para Castle. E ele capricharia em cada detalhe.

Acertou os últimos ajustes no timer, o gatilho estava pronto, checou os cabos, a porta automática e saiu do fosso daquele elevador.

Time: 7:52hs

Kate e Castle adentraram ao apartamento onde já se encontravam os demais membros de sua equipe, Esposito, Ryan e a médica legista Lanie Parish, que já estavam avaliando aquela terrível cena do crime, cuja descrição poderia no mínimo se dizer macabra. A jovem mulher, de idade aproximada entre 25 e 30 anos, estava morta presa por arames e farpas, artisticamente bem colocados para quem quer que a visse ficasse na melhor das hipóteses chocado, sem mencionar o fato de a vítima estar presa ao teto. O sangue gotejava ao chão, indício de que a morte ocorrera há poucas horas, e que sofrera toda aquela violência ainda em vida.

Esposito ergueu a cabeça visualizando o casal que chegava e sua boca formularia um bom dia, mas foi interrompido, pois era evidente que os dois haviam brigado. Beckett com o semblante fechado e Castle, como sempre, com o olhar pedinte de quem fez a merda e não sabe como consertar. Ambas as expressões já muito bem conhecidas por seus colegas, sinal de que o dia seria longo e duro. Um assassinato grotesco, o mau humor de Kate e Castle e os dois implicando um com o outro de fato não ajudaria em nada a resolverem o caso.

- O que temos? - perguntou a detetive com o semblante o mais controlado possível diante de tal cena.

- 3XK. - afirmou Castle com seriedade.

- Castle, ele está morto! – gritou ela irritada.

- Alguém achou o corpo e não me contaram? – Castle fez a pergunta carregada de sarcasmo.

- Castle, por favor. Quer parar de fantasiar? Eu admito, a cena é semelhante, mas isso deve ser coisa de um imitador, um desses admiradores malucos que andam por ai, e... – ela foi interrompida por ele.

- Ou eu tenho razão, ele está vivo e de volta à ativa! Kate, você poderia deixar nossos problemas de lado e acreditar em mim? – perguntou ele ansioso.

- Vocês estão com problema de audição? Eu perguntei "o que temos"? - ela se dirigiu aos rapazes, ignorando o escritor.

- Além de um corpo no teto, você quer dizer? - disse Ryan sorrindo, mas imediatamente congelou, com o olhar fuzilante lançado por Kate.

- Vamos meninos, vocês já fotografaram bastante, é preciso descer o corpo. - interveio Lanie, tentando amenizar o ambiente e puxando Kate para um canto. – O que há com você, Beckett? Você quase engoliu Ryan com o olhar!

- Era exatamente essa minha intenção! Essa cena, e ele me vêm com gracinhas?

- Não é unicamente essa cena que a deixou com essa cara, vamos, desembucha o que Castle aprontou?

Fechando ainda mais o semblante, fez menção de passar pela legista, mas foi impedida.

- Lanie, eu me arrumei toda para ele e tudo o que ele fez foi passar a noite jogando X-Box . Você consegue acreditar nisso? – vomitou ela, revirando os olhos.

- Bem minha amiga, eu te aconselho a adiar suas emoções no que diz respeito a ele, pois temos aqui algo "um pouco mais doentio" para solucionar. – Lanie comentou enquanto ambas observavam o corpo sendo retirado do teto.

- Ok, Lanie, isso realmente vai ter que ficar pra depois. – disse Beckett, agora concentrada no corpo que estava sendo removido e no seu íntimo uma pequena voz lhe sussurrava que a cena não era desconhecida, ela já havia visto isso antes e sabia quem, mas essa voz foi sufocada e imediatamente ignorada por ela, pelo simples fato que se desse ouvidos àquela voz, estaria confirmando a teoria de Castle.

(Toca o celular)

- Beckett... Aham, sim... Entendi. Diga a ele que estou descendo para encontrá- lo.

- O que foi? Quem era?. - gaguejou Castle, afoito por mais informações.

- Era um dos policiais de apoio. - Kate se dirigiu aos demais, ignorando deliberadamente o namorado. - Há uma possível testemunha lá embaixo que diz ter informações sobre o crime e solicitou a presença do oficial responsável pela investigação. Estou descendo.

Ela voltou-se em direção à porta e seguiu para o hall do elevador, sendo rapidamente seguida por Castle.

- Hey, Castle? Onde você pensa que vai? – sem esperar uma resposta seguiu. – Você vai ficar aqui entendeu? Vou descer sozinha!

Castle ainda tentou achar argumentos mesmo sabendo que ela não mudaria de opinião.

- Mas, mas... mas... eu. Kate!

Tarde demais, ela já sumira adentrando no elevador.

Lá dentro, Beckett era a própria fera enjaulada, andando de um lado para o outro e resmungando.

- Agora fica me rodeando, querendo me agradar? Vá pro inferno, Richard Castle! Eu te odeio!

Como que em resposta ao seu desabafo ecoando por dentro da caixa de metal, Kate sentiu o solavanco do elevador, seguida de uma queda livre, que a desequilibrou bruscamente e em segundos, ela foi arremessada com violência ao assoalho daquele cubículo. Ao atingir o chão, as portas do elevador se abriram com o impacto e Beckett não pode definir o que a imobilizara ali. A sensação torpe da queda abrupta ou a 9mm que lhe era apontada.

- Bom dia, detetive Kate Beckett... Você não imagina o enorme prazer que sinto em revê-la. – a voz conhecida e pausadamente sarcástica falou. – Na verdade, esse prazer será em breve sobrepujado pelos maravilhosos momentos que pretendo usufruir em sua adorável companhia, a partir de agora.

A visão embaçada, a sensação de impotência, o arrepio que lhe percorreu desde a espinha, e o coração explodindo em adrenalina, não permitiram que ela tivesse tempo para avaliar sua real situação. A detetive Katherinne Beckett desmaiou, indefesa, sem saber que estava se expondo ao prólogo de seu pior pesadelo.

* * *

_Please reviews! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Castle andava de um lado para o outro na sala, não retirando o olhar da porta, no anseio de ver sua musa adentrar por ali, mas os minutos se arrastavam e até agora, nada. Ele abordou a Esposito, inquirindo:

- Brow , ela já deveria ter voltado! - olhando impaciente o relógio.

O amigo lançou o olhar primeiro para a porta e a seguir para o relógio assim como Castle acabara de fazer.

- É ela realmente está demorando. Vou ligar para ela. – o detetive pegou seu celular e discou, mas caiu na caixa postal. - Vou ligar para a equipe de apoio.

Castle que já estava inquieto começou a estremecer ao ver o comportamento do amigo alterar-se gradativamente. Palavras trocadas com rispidez e incredulidade, Esposito desligou e encarou o grupo que agora concentrava a atenção nele.

- Ela não desceu! – ele esbravejou. - Ela não saiu do prédio, não passou pelo hall de entrada, ninguém viu Beckett lá embaixo! As palavras penetraram na mente de Castle, causando angústia e desespero.

- Como não desceu? Como ninguém a viu? O escritor perguntava, mas para si mesmo do que para Esposito, tendo em vista que ele também não sabia. Ryan que até então estava calado, foi o mais lúcido e disse tentando manter a calma, ciente da seriedade da informação.

- Ei boys, vamos devagar. Ela pode ter saído por alguma outra porta e não passou pelo saguão do prédio, vamos descer e verificar.

Todos se dirigiram ao elevador e logo observaram que o visor não indicava em qual andar o mesmo se encontrava, a luz estava apagada. Insistentes tentativas e vários minutos de espera, resultaram em absolutamente nada e eles mesmos já se viravam para descer as escadas quando se depararam com um dos oficiais da rua, ofegante e a voz entrecortada, pela rápida subida através dos inúmeros degraus.

- Senhores, o eleva...dor, ele... está no fos..so. – o homem sem fôlego falava. - No fundo do fosso.

- Como assim? – irritou-se Esposito. - Do que você esta falando? Exlique-se.

- O elevador, Detetive. Fomos atrás da detetive Beckett, após sua ligação, e ninguém mesmo a viu sair do prédio. Fizemos o caminho que ela deveria ter feito e então checamos o elevador e o encontramos no fundo do fosso, com as portas escancaradas e completamente vazio.

Como se tivessem ouvido o disparo da largada, todos desceram as escadas numa correria desenfreada, parando abruptamente ao se confrontarem com a cena que o oficial descrevera anteriormente. Castle entrou na cabine inspirando profundamente como um cão perdigueiro. - O que você pensa que está fazendo, Castle? Farejando? - disse Ryan preocupado em contaminar a cena do crime. - Enlouqueceu homem? - Cerejas... – ele afirmou, sem margens para dúvidas. - Ela esteve aqui, ela esteve nesse elevador. As falas foram interrompidas pelo toque insistente de um celular. Todos se entreolharam, pois o toque não era de nenhum dos aparelhos dos homens que ali estavam. Castle foi o primeiro a localizar a origem do som, proveniente de um aparelho simples e pequeno localizado próximo a um móvel. Seguiu para lá de imediato, gritando para os demais que havia encontrado, mas Javi foi mais rápido e impediu que ele tocasse o aparelho. - Emburreceu homem? - Disse, sacudindo as luvas de látex...

- Digitais, evidencias... - Dando um tapa na cabeça do escritor e em seguida apertou a tecla pronunciando... - Alo...

Kate sentia-se zonza, as lembranças lampejando em pequenos fragmentos. A discussão com Rick... O caso. Deus, o caso, aquela pobre moça... Uma ligação... O elevador e... Merda... Saltou do chão de onde estava e retornou, pois na velocidade que se ergueu, fora arremessada de volta com força, após colidir com... Nada? Como com nada? Abriu os olhos e levou a mão à testa naquela dor lancinante e certamente um galo estava se formando.

Reencontrou o raciocínio, pensou, e ficou de joelhos no chão, tateando à sua frente... Parecia uma parede... Parede de vidro? - O que é isso? Sentou- se e fazendo um circulo com as mãos, tomou consciência que estava numa "caixa" de vidro! Era isso mesmo? Uma caixa de vidro? - Impossível... – ela murmurou para si mesma em uma vã tentativa de manter a calma. - Não, não pode ser, deve ser um pesadelo...

- Detetive Katherine Beckett, confusa? - ecoou a voz por entre uma gargalhada. - Precisa de alguma coisa? - Quem esta aí? Quem é Você? O que quer? O que está acontecendo? Um bombardeiro de perguntas que logo obteriam respostas.

- Calma, Kate... Não reconhece mais os velhos... inimigos? – perguntou em tom sarcástico a voz, vindo de encontro à luz. - Jerry Tyson. - murmurou a detetive, incrédula.

- Isso mesmo detetive, mas pode me chamar de 3XK, afinal somos íntimos. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. - Pelo menos é assim que eu considero as pessoas me caçam, me fazem sentir a adrenalina de ser um predador temido. Adoro ver a sede com que tentam me prender e impedir que eu conclua os meus planos, que são verdadeiros hobbies para mim. E ah claro, há um prazer especial em sentir o impacto das balas enquanto as pessoas tentam me matar. – ele riu alto.

- Você morreu! - ela gritou, mas o pulsar de sua dor fez sua voz diminuir. - Não pode ser...- Eu vi Castle descarregar o revolver no seu peito... Você caiu no rio, eu vi!

- Assim você me decepciona e muito detetive. Nunca me subestime. Você apenas viu o que EU permiti que vocês vissem. Você viu o que EU quis. – ele esclareceu pontuando cada palavra naquele tom tipicamente psicopata.

- Óbvio que eu preferia a morte de vocês dois, mas... Tive que colocar em ação meu plano B.

- "Sobrevivência acima de tudo"! – murmurou Beckett.

- Exatamente, agora você está voltando a ser quem eu conheço.

Eu seguia vocês sabia? Adorava ouvir a sua voz quando pressionava um suspeito ou quando efetuava alguma prisão, mas sabe o que não sai da minha cabeça? O jeito que você geme.

O semblante de Kate empalideceu um pouco mais e ela desacreditou no que todos os seus sentidos lhe transmitiam. Sua alma fora desnudada pelo ser que ela mais desprezava, e a voz dele lhe arrepiou outra vez.

- Estou precisando finalizar o que não consegui há um ano. – falou ele, limpando a arma que tinha em mãos.

- E quer saber como detetive? Vamos fechar essa história do jeito que Richard Castle gosta de encerrar seus best-sellers. Matando seu personagem principal.

* * *

... Mais um capitulo com todo carinho pra vocês. Não esqueçam as Reviews =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- Bom dia detetive Esposito! A saudação alegre foi ouvida por Javi, ao atender o celular encontrado por eles.

– Fiel escudeiro da detetive Beckett, amigo de Richard Castle. Hoje é um lindo dia para encontrar corpos, não é mesmo?

- Quem está falando? rosnou ameaçadoramente Esposito. – Onde está Beckett?

- Mas, que modos são esses detetive? Isso é jeito de tratar um cidadão cumpridor de seus deveres, que só deseja contribuir com informações essenciais para solucionar um crime hediondo? - A voz macabra sorriu.

– Na realidade, dois crimes... Um assassinato e um sequestro seguido de... E.

- Seu cretino! Esposito explodiu. – Vamos, quem diabos é você? Diga seu nome, o que você fez com Beckett? Fala logo, seu FDP..

- Para inicio de conversa, eu diria que você está sendo muito indelicado, truculento até e se não se retratar imediatamente, sua amiga irá sofrer as consequências da sua falta de educação!

Esposito já estava pronto para lançar mais uma série de palavrões, quando teve o aparelho arrancado de sua mão por Castle, que ouvira a tudo e processara que sua musa estava em perigo.

- Aqui quem fala é Richar...- tentou concluir sem sucesso.

- Richard Castle! Mas que prazer ouvir sua voz! Você não imagina há quanto tempo eu sonho com isso!

- Bem, parece que você me conhece, o que me deixa em desvantagem.. – falou, tentando manter a voz firme. – Com quem eu estou falando?

- Que decepção, jamais imaginei que você não reconheceria minha voz. – a voz era um sussurro ameaçador. – Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, de debatermos nossas teorias, de...

- JERRY TYSON! – Castle bradou – Eu sabia, eu disse a Beckett que você não havia morrido! A queda no rio, o fato do seu corpo não ser encontrado! Tudo articulado, todos engoliram seu teatro, menos eu! Eu sempre soube! Quero só ver a cara da Kate quando... e parou, atingido pela consciência de que ela já devia saber.

Ela fora a primeira, a saber, e agora estava nas mãos dele, como mais uma de suas vitimas. Um silencio denso, duro, se fez, como se o tempo tivesse parado. 3XK vivo, de volta à ativa e com Kate em seu poder.

- Ficou sem palavras escritor? Eis algo que não se vê todo dia! – Tyson riu.

– Está satisfeito? A certeza que você estava certo sobre o teatro da minha morte já satisfaz seu ego, ou podemos continuar?

- Onde ela está? – a voz de Castle se tornou sombria como seus pensamentos. – O que você fez com ela?

- Isso escritor, retome o controle, seja firme, pois disso vai depender a vida da sua musa!

*** - Você é doente, você é louco! – Beckett gritava, debatendo-se em ódio contra o vidro. – Acha mesmo que vai se dar bem novamente? Você matou aquelas mulheres, todas elas! Você as torturou, as atraiu e depois as matou. E essa ultima pobre moça..Uma isca? Uma armadilha?

- Sim, eu fiz tudo isso. – respondeu, limpando a arma que tinhas nas mãos.

– Susan, essa ultima, eu a prendi no teto enquanto ela ainda estava viva, sabia? Fiquei saboreando cada momento de dor que ela sentiu, vendo a vida se esvaziar em seus olhos. É simplesmente delicioso... ahhhhhh...

- Louco você vai apodrecer no inferno! ***

- Deixe Kate fora disso Tyson, isso é entre você e eu, Castle falou em tom ameaçador. – Me diga onde e quando e fazemos a troca, ela por mim, e resolvemos isso como homens.

- Ora, ora, ora, o escritor quer fazer uma troca. – e soltando uma gargalhada maquiavélica, continuou.. – Não Castle, as coisas estão onde devem estar: você do outro lado do telefone, desesperado e a Kate, ahhh.. pobre Kate... em breve você irá descobrir onde ela está!

- Se você tocar num fio... – Castle tentou em vão ameaçar.

- Poupe seu fôlego e concentre suas energias, se é que quer ver sua musa viva!

O silencio se fez entre os dois homens. Suas respirações se tornaram pesadas e a pausa se quebrou.

- O que você quer? Disse Castle, impotente diante da situação.

- Assim é bem melhor. Muito bem, então vamos dar inicio à diversão. Pronto para começar o jogo, "Rick"? Vou entender seu silencio como um sim. Vou chamá-lo de Rick, pois nós vamos ficar muito íntimos nessas próximas horas, especificamente, nas próximas 12 horas.

Essa será sua deadline, ou melhor, a de Kate Beckett. Você tem 30 minutos para voltar ao precinto onde irá acessar um link, que eu irei fornecer. Detalhe, o cronometro já foi disparado, e lá vocês entenderão o quanto isso será vital. ***

**Time: 10:35 AM**

- Não gaste suas energias detetive, vai precisar delas, acredite. Confesse, seu maior desejo é enfiar uma bala no meu crânio, bem no meio dos meus olhos, Tyson afirmou, colando a testa na parede de vidro, de maneira que ela pode ver a fúria contida naquele olhar, que só uma mente doentia poderia ter.

Beckett recuou, apesar da parede separa-los, ela sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida. Podia vera a fúria contida naquele olhar.

- Com medo e mim detetive? Não tema, não pretendo encostar um dedo sequer em você. Não será preciso.

- Eu sei porque estou aqui. Você quer se vingar do Castle. Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação, ela sabia no seu intimo que estava em grandes apuros.

– O que você pretende Jerry? Para que esta caixa de vidro? Qual sua real intenção?

- Quantas perguntas... Ao termino desse dia eu estarei concretizando um sonho articulado por um ano, mais precisamente em exatas 12horas. Esse é o tempo que estou dando ao seu namorado, para que ele prove que não é um babaca arrogante. Sabe Kate, em minha opinião, você é a mente brilhante da equipe. Focada, inteligente, mas Castle pensa que é ele. Pois então, estou promovendo um tira teima. Vamos ver se ele é inteligente o suficiente para impedir sua morte.

* * *

Reviews :)


	4. Chapter4

**(***)**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Rapidamente Ryan assumiu a cadeira em frente ao computador e acessou o link, e a imagem que se formou a seguir na tela paralisou a todos. Kate estava dentro de uma caixa de vidro, de aproximadamente 1,5 m de largura por 2,0 metros de altura. Na parte superior da caixa, estava conectado um aparelho por onde descia um fluxo constante de água que começava a inundá-la.

- Que diabo é isso? - Perguntou Gates, que atraída pela correria da equipe e atônita como os demais assistindo as imagens no monitor.

Esposito tratou de colocar a capitã a par da situação, ao que ela rapidamente disparou.

- Ryan descubra a procedência desse link, veja a origem e localize o IP. Rastreei o celular, triangule o sinal quando das ligações. Convoque todos os oficiais de folga, mobilizem toda a força policial de NY, quero todos envolvidos. Salvar a detetive Beckett é prioridade zero. Entenderam? .

As palavras ficaram suspensas, pois o celular tocou novamente.

- Creio que já visualizaram o cenário, certo? Então vamos definir as regras do jogo. Susan é o mapa do tesouro. Vocês tem 11hrs para desvendar a pista que deixei no adorável corpo de Susan Parker, encontrar Kate Beckett e impedir que ela morra "afogada".

- Cretino, psicopata, fdp. – Esbravejou Castle.

- Castle, eu estou lhe dando a chance de provar o quanto você é capaz de resolver um caso sem sua musa. Com o estimulo especial de salvar a vida dela. Como dizem mãos à obra, que vença o melhor, no caso, eu, e finalizou. – Você perguntou o que eu quero Castle? Eu quero REVENGE!

(***)

O som proveniente do alto da caixa foi seguido pelo da água escorrendo pelas paredes, e alagando vagarosa, porém, continuamente o chão do seu cárcere envidraçado.

- Que inferno Tyson. O que você pretende ao final disso tudo? – O medo crescente em sua voz, começava a ficar evidente.

- Vê-la morrer lentamente, em agonia, saboreando cada minuto do seu desespero a procura de ar. –Afirmou ele, enquanto encarava o rosto horrorizado de Kate.

- Mas eu não sou um homem cruel, eu estou dando a Rick, a oportunidade de salvá-la, basta ele resolver o caso e você estará salva.

(***)

- Lanie, ele afirmou que a pista está no corpo da vítima! - gritava Castle.

- Eu já entendi Castle, e pela centésima vez eu vou repetir, não encontrei nenhuma pista que possa indicar o paradeiro de Kate. Já virei e revirei esse corpo e não consigo nenhuma evidencia nada. Lanie se sentia impotente, ela já revisara o corpo todo e nada, sua amiga precisava dela.

Time: 17 PM

Todos olhavam para o relógio, já haviam se passado mais de cinco horas.

- Lanie tem que estar aí, ele disse.

- Eu também a amo! – a médica legista gritou, já com as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.- Ela é minha melhor amiga, minha irmã, você acha que é o único empenhado em tentar salva lá? - O toxicológico, DNA, não há nada que possa nos dar quaisquer indícios Lanie? - Perguntou Esposito, que também começava a perder o controle, como os demais naquela sala, obtendo como resposta o balançar negativo da cabeça da legista. - Ryan, o link, o celular? Perguntou Gates - Nada, o link se subdivide e a última localização no rastreamento era Bangladesh. O celular, pré-pago e descartável. Ligações curtas, impossível à triangulação. - Vamos tentar raciocinar como a mente doentia de Tyson. Onde ele colocaria uma pista, o quão macabro ele pode ser? Precisamos pensar como ele. - interveio a capitã Gates, que demonstrava ser a mais equilibrada entre os presentes.

- Para pensarmos como aquele doido, só se abríssemos o cérebro dele. - disparou Ryan.

- Entrar no cérebro. - Ryan, você é um gênio afirmou Castle, abraçando e beijando-lhe o rosto. - Ele colocou a pista na cabeça dela.

Todos se entreolharam atônitos, imaginando que o escritor havia enlouquecido, quando viram Lanie se lançar de volta ao corpo com uma máquina de tricotomia, raspando todo o cabelo da vitima, até que não houvesse mais nenhum, deixando-a completamente careca.

- Nada. Nenhuma marca, cicatriz ou tatuagem. Nada. - suspirou desanimada.

- Tem que estar aí, tem que estar, e agora era Castle que revira o topo escalpelado de Susan, inconformado.

- Vai que ele fez como aqueles sacerdotes, do Egito... Uma vez eu vi num daqueles filmes...

- Pelas narinas. - Lá estava a legista com uma lanterna, vasculhando a cavidade. Virou se para a mesa de apoio, retornando com uma pinça, fina e longa, que adentrou no orifício esquerdo, retirando dali um pequeno pedaço de tecido.

- Se você me beijar de novo, eu te arrebento. - Exclamou Ryan, que recuara e armara a mão em um soco, para Castle, que se lançava em sua direção novamente.

(***)

A água estava na altura da sua cintura, isso significava que aproximadamente metade do tempo já havia se passado. A água era gelada, e Kate procurava manter-se em movimento, evitando as câimbras e a hipotermia. Começava a sentir os primeiros sinais de cansaço.

- Meu reino por um café. – murmurou. Então se lembrou dos cafés que ele trazia, que ele preparava para ela, abrindo inconscientemente um sorriso, sorriso que era a razão pela qual esse ato era repetido todas as manhãs e no decorrer do dia, segundo ele. A voz de Tyson a removeu de seus pensamentos.

- Muito fria a água, detetive? – Perguntou, encarando-a. - Sabe, eu pensei que não conseguiria. A correnteza e a temperatura baixa da água naquele rio, foi por um triz. Como você se sente em saber que Castle estava certo sobre minha morte? Ou melhor, o fato de eu não ter morrido, sorriu desdenhoso. Tenho uma dúvida. Vocês competem ou se completam?

Kate endireitou o corpo e o enfrentou.

- Castle vai completar o que começou naquela ponte. Você é um homem morto Tyson.

- Kate, você é uma mulher inteligente, olhe ao seu redor. - afirmou abrindo os braços teatralmente. - Qual de nós dois está mais próximo da morte?

(***)

* * *

Reviews : )


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Sob a luz do microscópio eles analisavam o pequeno pedaço de tecido que haviam removido da narina de Susan. Após estica-lo sobre uma lamina de vidro, e varias analises. Desanimo, novamente nada.

- Já analisamos o tipo de tecido, as bordas, usamos luz ultravioleta, verificamos se havia alguma digital... Que outros testes podemos realizar? - Perguntou Esposito.

- Já fizemos todos os testes conhecidos, tudo que o laboratório dispõe, e estamos num beco sem saída.

Viraram-se para Ryan. -Porque vocês estão olhando para mim?

- Nenhuma ideia brilhante, nenhuma de suas pérolas?

- Não! - Gritou Ryan, contorcendo o rosto em uma careta e entristecendo o semblante quando completou... - Bem que eu queria, olhando para o relógio. Restavam 4 horas.

Time 6:35 PM

O telefone tocou, e Gates anunciou. - Ele abriu o link.

Ela andava em círculos, com a água na altura dos seus ombros. Braços cruzados a frente do peito e os lábios arroxeados.

- Não desista Kate, eu prometo que também não vou. - Pronunciou tocando a tela. Lançou o olhar para o tecido sobre a lamina, que trouxera consigo quando do anuncio de Gates, e num acesso de fúria, esmurrou a mesa, estilhaçando a lamina de vidro sob o tecido, o que promoveu um corte em sua mão, por onde um filete de sangue se estendia por toda a mesa. Desesperado, agarrou o tecido, tentando salva-lo do sangue que escorria, mas era tarde.

- Castle, gritou Lanie, arrancando o tecido da mão dele, você manchou tudo.

- Eu pensei que você estava preocupada comigo.

Lanie procurava tentar salvar o pequeno pedaço de pano, mas o dano já fora causado. O escritor, após improvisar um curativo no ferimento, com um lenço, retomou o tecido das mãos da legista para verificar a extensão da desgraça, quando para seu espanto.

- O que é isso, essas marcas não estavam aqui. - Apontou, mostrando para os demais.

No centro do tecido, sobre a área tingida pelo sangue apareciam marcas, sinais incompletos. Rapidamente o escritor usou o restante do sangue sobre a mesa para embeber todo o tecido, e abanando, como que para secar, estendeu sob a luminária, fitando Beckett que ainda estava no monitor do computador.

- Eu vou te buscar meu amor, eu vou te salvar.

(***)

- Pois nós vamos ver ao final, qual de nós dois está certo. Eu lhe prometo que você vai estar morto, Castle vai mata-lo ou eu vou, pouco importa, desde que você acorde no inferno amanhã.

-Não detetive, eu verei. Você vai estar morta e Castle destruído pela dor, consumido pelo remorso da sua incapacidade em salva-la. Eu terei minha vingança concretizada. Poderei retomar minha vida, pois não terei mais que me preocupar com nenhuma sombra no meu encalço. Estarei livre, para voltar à caça de jovens loiras, e continuar meu trabalho.

(***)

As marcas no tecido eram números, duas colunas deles, pareados, mas qual o significado? O que era aquilo?

- Código de área, telefone, coordenadas, IP? - Esses números não correspondem a nenhuma dessas opções. - Explodiu Gates, encarando o quadro com os números. Isso tem que ter um significado, mas qual? - Inqueriu a cada um naquela sala.

- Eles estão alinhados, isso não é aleatório. Nada que Tyson faça é sem motivo, murmurou Castle.

- Castle, Tyson está jogando com você, esses números tem que ser significativos para você! Seguro social, carteira de motorista, vamos pense isso é hora de ter bloqueio na sua mente criativa de escritor? - Gates já começava a perder o controle, como os demais.

Castle se levantou da cadeira e encarou o quadro com os números, e entre risos que demonstravam seu nervosismo falou.

- É claro. É isso. Duas colunas de números, páginas e palavras, são meus livros, ele retirou de lá o código, a primeira coluna corresponde a pagina e a segunda à palavra contida nessa pagina, é isso exclamou , virando-se para Gates, com os braços abertos mirando a capitã.

- Mister Castle, eu lhe dou um tiro, não sou Ryan, exclamou ameaçadoramente a capitã.

Todos o rodearam o escritor, que baixava os braços encabulado.

Esposito disparou. - Seus livros, você tem um monte deles, se você está certo, diga ai Einstein, como vamos saber de qual livro ele retirou o código?

- Não todos, só os de Nikki Heat.

- Ah claro, reduzimos o universo há 4 livros. Castle ela está há mais de 10 horas congelando naquele tanque, naquela água gelada, esperando que cheguemos a tempo de impedir que ela se afogue e...

- Frozen Heat! Esse é o livro.

(***)

Time 8:45 PM

-Mexa-se Kate. Não quero que morra congelada, você tem menos de 2 horas, mas ainda é o suficiente para te matar antes da hora, vai desistir?

Sacudida pelo murro que Tyson desferira contra o vidro, Kate retomou a consciência. Ela dormiu? Ou simplesmente apagou? Ela estava sonhando, sonhando com os braços de Richard ao seu redor, aquecendo seu corpo, protegendo-a com seus braços, murmurando o quanto a amava ao seu ouvido.

- Vá para o inferno Tyson.

- Vamos Beckett, reta final e ao que tudo indica seu namorado não vai conseguir montar o quebra cabeça a tempo, você pagará a conta, e eu preciso começar a me preparar para a próxima etapa da minha vida.

- Vai comprar um ventilador para espantar o calor do inferno? Porque é para lá que você vai. – Revidou Beckett.

(***)

30 – 115 VOCE, 112 - 213 CONSEGUIRÁ, 87 – 43 CHEGAR, 12 – 96 À, 41 – 77 TEMPO?

- Maldito cretino!

- Abriu o link. Gritou Ryan.

Kate mantinha a cabeça fora d'água com dificuldade. Seu rosto refletia cansaço, os lábios arroxeados, ela estava exausta. Castle estava em frente ao monitor em um misto de ódio e revolta. A dor crescia em seu peito. Castle já tinha em mãos o celular, aguardando o toque, que se seguiu imediatamente, anunciando. - Para demonstrar o quão generoso eu sou, vou manter o link aberto Rick, vou permitir que você acompanhe cada minuto, cada ultimo minuto da vida de sua amada, e de presente vou te dar a cereja do bolo... Um estalido, um chiado.

- Diga oi para o Rick, Kate. Fale com ele. Eu abri o sinal para permitir que ele te ouça. Vamos Kate, tenho certeza que Rick está ansioso em te ouvir.

- Cas..tle, prometa que você não vai permitir que ele machuque mais ninguém, impeça que ele continue, não importa o que me aconteça, ele não pode vencer.

(***)

- 53 – 186 ELA, continuou Lanie, que como os demais, tinha um exemplar do livro nas mãos e elevando o tom da voz, forçou Castle a retomar o foco. É isso que ele quer, .. te distrair, vai entrar no jogo dele?

- Nós vamos vencer Brow. – Esposito tentando encorajar Castle.

- 61 – 239 –ESTÁ, 256 – 11 - NO, emendou Ryan, 54 – 301 – ANTIGO, 144 -16 ZOOLOGICO.

- Ela está no antigo zoológico de NY. - Todas as unidades, quero todos os oficiais disponíveis mobilizados para lá imediatamente, ordenou Gates.

A voz fraca de Kate fez Castle retornar ao monitor. - Castle, eu não sei por quanto tempo ainda vou conseguir me manter aqui.

Câimbras dominavam suas pernas, o frio lhe trazia uma sensação de torpor e parestesia nos braços. Não conseguia sentir os pés ou as mãos. Mas continuou..

- Então eu preciso te dizer, eu... Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Primeiro seus livros, depois a sua presença. Por quantas vezes eu quis te matar, suas brincadeiras fora de hora, sua teimosia irritante. Mas a química que sempre nos uniu é inegável. Você foi meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu amante... – Um breve silencio, ela estava emocionada e as lagrimas que insistiam em cair lhe tiravam mais o ar.

- Eu te amo Richard Alexander Rogers. Só sinto não ter dito isso pessoalmente, olhando teus olhos, ao termino de uma de nossas muitas noites de amor. Em Hamptons, ou em NY. Eu sempre te amei, sempre vou te amar. - Kate, eu te imploro, não desista, nós já sabemos onde você está, nos vamos te buscar meu amor, pronunciou entre lagrimas, acariciando o monitor.

(***)

* * *

:) Penúltimo Capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - Epilogo

O momento foi interrompido pelas palavras duras, mas necessárias de Esposito.

- Se você tem alguma intenção de ouvir essas palavras pessoalmente eu aconselho que todos entremos em nossos carros e nos mandemos daqui o mais rápido possível, murmurou Esposito ao lado de Castle, em frente ao monitor.

- Ryan, me passe o link, vou colocar no meu iphone, quero vê-la e ouvi-la até encontrar essa maldita caixa.

Local Atual – ZOO DE NY

O antigo zoo de NY estava fechado há anos. Era uma área imensa, que se encontrava abandonada, distante do centro, entre NY e New Jersey.

As viaturas encostaram quase que simultaneamente na entrada do zoo, onde um senhor uniformizado os aguardava.

- Steve Burns, sou o zelador. - Apresentou-se o senhor idoso, estendendo a mão à Esposito.

Vocês me ligaram falando sobre atividades, qualquer coisa suspeita. Senhores, a área do zoo é muito grande, estamos fechados há tanto tempo. Ninguém pisa aqui há anos. Eu só fico na área administrativa. Não há nada de valor que alguém possa vir querer mexer e os mendigos não se arriscam porque há muitos terrenos acidentados e jaulas. Acho que eles temem encontrar algum animal selvagem solto ainda por ai, falou entre risos.

Time: 9:45 PM

- Temos 50 minutos. Vamos nos dividir. Cada um segue numa direção em grupos e vamos nos subdividindo para cobrir a maior área possível. Castle você vai com o Sr. Burns, não quero ter que me preocupar com você perdido, tenho outra prioridade que não é cuidar de um civil sem senso de direção, ordenou Gates.

Esposito se aproximou de Castle e lhe entregou sua arma reserva.

- Aqui Brow, leve com você, melhor estar preparado. Castle tomou a arma oferecida por Javi colocando-a na cintura.

E assim partiram cada grupo numa direção. Castle seguiu para o norte em companhia do Sr. Burns e mais 10 oficiais e à medida que adentravam ao parque iam se dividindo até que somente o zelador e o escritor seguiam por uma trilha.

- Estamos rodando há mais de meia hora e não vimos nada, nenhuma luz, nenhum som, movimento, falou Castle desanimado. Lançando o olhar em direção ao celular e visualizando Kate com dificuldades cada vez maiores em conseguir respirar, quando a imagem simplesmente desapareceu do display.

-NÃAAAAOOOO! - Gritava enquanto em seu aparelho aparecia a mensagem, NO SIGN... (será que é TIM?).

- Eu disse Sr. Castle, aqui não acontece nada, nem celular pega. A única coisa que muda é o sistema de irrigação das flores, isso porque eu gosto das plantinhas e não queria que elas morressem.

- Irrigação de plantas? Você usa água pra isso?

- Claro né, o senhor acha que eu rego as plantinhas com que? Falou Burns, como se Castle fosse burro.

- Onde, onde estão essas plantas? Onde fica isso? - Gritava Castle sacudindo o zelador.

- Ali, alguns metros à direita da trilha e... Tarde demais, Castle já disparava na direção apontada.

Após um curto período de tempo, que mais parecia uma eternidade, Castle estancou, se deparando com a constatação do seu pesadelo.

Kate estava submersa e não se movia. Percorreu a curta distancia que os separava em segundos, e esmurrando o vidro gritava

– KATE, KATE, eu estou aqui. Vamos Kate, olhe pra mim, não me deixe. - As mãos espalmadas sobre o vidro, a inércia do corpo de sua amada, ele encostou sua testa ali e chorou. Um ruído, abrindo lentamente os olhos viu as mãos de Kate pareando com as suas mãos, ela estava viva.

- Santo Cristo! Murmurou o Sr. Burns que o alcançara nesse momento.

- Vá procurar os outros, traga ajuda, VÁ, CORRA.

Afobado com os gritos de Castle, Burns retomou a trilha no caminho de volta, o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam a procura dos demais policiais.

Castle olhou em volta, a procura de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a quebrar aquela caixa, que o ajudasse a libertar sua amada. Encontrou um galho de madeira e com toda fúria ele desferiu a mesma contra a caixa. A madeira se partiu ao segundo golpe. Pedras, uma velha ferramenta, que provavelmente era usada no cuidado com as plantas e nem sequer um trinco se via na caixa.

- NÃAAOOOO... O escritor começou a esmurrar e chutar a jaula envidraçada, com fúria, que espelhava o desespero de sua alma, enquanto lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Encarou Kate, fitando lhe os olhos, enquanto as mãos da detetive promoviam um gesto suave, como que acariciando as suas e seus lábios se entreabriram liberando um EU TE AMO, e seus olhos se fecharam, para não mais se abrirem.

- KAAAAAAAAATE... e uma nova saraivada infrutífera de murros se projetaram contra o vidro. Aos prantos, Castle se afastou, e num ato desesperado, retirou a arma que Javi lhe entregara da cintura e começou a disparar contra a caixa. Concentrou todos os tiros no mesmo lugar, na parte inferior, pois o corpo sem vida da detetive flutuava na parte mais alta, e ao termino do quinto tiro, a parede se rompeu, numa explosão de água, derrubando o escritor. Ainda com a arma em punho, patinando sobre o terreno enlameado, foi ao encontro do corpo imóvel de sua amada, que fora expelido da caixa, e se encontrava a poucos metros da onde ele também se encontrava caído.

Rick iniciou as manobras de ressuscitação.

- Vamos Kate, eu te amo não me deixe. - Murmurava enquanto seus braços promoviam a pressão no peito da detetive, como se seus dedos fossem capaz de atingir o coração e fazê-lo voltar a bater, só parava, alternadamente para a respiração boca a boca.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo, repetira o movimento à exaustão. As lagrimas escorriam pela sua face e num ato de total desespero ele parou, fitando aquele rosto adorado, sua musa, sua razão de viver, e descendo os lábios em direção ao seu ouvido sussurrou - você não vai me deixar, Katherine H. Beckett, eu não vou permitir que você fuja de mim novamente e erguendo suas mãos entrelaçadas em direção ao céu, em uma ultima suplica, elas desceram violentamente sobre o peito de Kate, sacudindo a detetive.

Uma brisa suave, ecoou dessa suplica, envolvendo aquele casal de amantes. Silencio, e uma crise de tosse, acompanhada por golfadas de água, foram expelidas pelos lábios da detetive.

Kate recobrava a consciência e voltava a respirar. O escritor a tomou em seus braços, erguendo sua cabeça de encontro ao seu peito, que arfava entre soluços, num misto de risos e lagrimas.

- Cas..tle, eu...

- Shiiiiu, esta tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, Kate, minha Kate, você não me abandonou, eu te amo, e nada vai nos sep...

Quando o click de uma arma sendo engatilhada o emudeceu, fazendo com que se voltasse, encarando. Em pé, Jerry Tyson sorria com o cinismo e o sarcasmo que lhe era característico.

- E nã escritor salvou a detetive? Meus cumprimentos, se eu não estivesse com uma das minhas mãos ocupadas, eu iria aplaudi-lo. Pena tanto esforço para nada.

- Infelizmente, não, mentira, é com um prazer indescritível que eu vou matar vocês dois, afinal, esse sempre foi o final que eu escrevi, então, vamos acabar logo com isso. E mirando a cabeça de Castle, que se voltara em direção a Kate, envolvendo-a como se pudesse, com o seu corpo formar um escudo, protegendo sua amada, se encolheu, a espera do inevitável.

O estampido do tiro cortou o ar e Rick viu o corpo do seu algoz tombar ao seu lado, numa poça de sangue que saia do seu peito. Incrédulo, atordoado, sem entender a principio o que ocorrera, abriu os olhos para ver a mão tremula de Beckett empunhando o revolver que Javi lhe entregara, com o cano ainda fumegando.

- Nós nos completamos...

Atônito, Castle a envolveu novamente em seus braços, murmurando, - eu te amo Katherine Beckett, vou levar você pra casa, para nossa casa, e tratou de erguê-la em seus braços.

Ryan que acabara de chegar, acompanhado de Esposito, a envolvia em um cobertor, sob o olhar atento da capitã Gates.

Esposito retirou a arma das mãos de Kate, e todos se voltaram em direção à saída, quando um novo estampido fez com que todos se voltassem em alerta.

- Eu achei que ele havia se mexido. - Murmurou Gates. E eles olharam para o 3XK, que jazia no chão, enquanto uma nova poça de sangue se formava originada desta vez de sua cabeça.

Gates passou pelo grupo, e dando de ombros pronunciou, - achei melhor garantir, eu não suportaria esse stress novamente. Uma sonora gargalhada geral ecoou iluminando os rostos tensos do grupo. Castle apertou os braços ao redor de sua musa, seus olhos se encontraram e neles a chama de um amor mais forte do que nunca selado por um beijo suave e uma certeza. - Always

* * *

**:) Capitulo Bonus (NC) ... EM BREVE.**


	7. Chapter 7

HAMPTONS - Capitulo **_BONUS_**

Ela estava pronta para aquele final de semana. Ela merecia isso! Depois de sua quase morte, de encarar o 3xk e tê-lo matado.

Ela acima de tudo precisava desse final de semana de folga.

Gates fora clara, ela que nem ousasse pensar em aparecer no precinto antes da segunda-feira!

Dessa vez, ela não insistiu, queria do fundo de sua alma descansar, se distanciar daquela delegacia e estar a sós com Castle.

Havia tanto o que conversar. A declaração de amor, que não fizera da ultima vez que estiveram em Hamptons, mas que ela declarara por um monitor, quando pensou que não sobreviveria para falar pessoalmente!

E por que não confessar, ao menos, para si mesma todas as cenas de amor e paixão, que desenhou em sua mente, enquanto arrumava sua mala.

Corou, como nunca imaginou-se corar novamente. Como uma adolescente lendo uma fic com NC, como a mulher sexy, madura e sensual que era.

- Richard Castle, dessa vez, nenhum "corpo" vai atrapalhar meus planos para com você, naquela piscina! Nem tampouco as orientações médicas de repouso. - Ela sorriu, ao fechar a pequena maleta de viagem.

A viagem seguiu tranquila, na Ferrari de Castle, que dirigia com o máximo de cuidado possível.

Seus pensamentos vagavam do medo que sentira ao imaginar que quase perdera sua musa, até o fim de semana inteiro, onde desfrutaria de sua companhia, sem poder toca-la!

O médico havia deixado bem claro que ela não deveria executar nenhum tipo de exercício físico, e pontuava cada uma dessas palavras, olhando diretamente para ele!

Ok, ele captara a mensagem, dificuldade mesmo era afastar todo o desejo que exalava de cada um dos seus poros por aquela mulher.

Os pensamentos de Kate viajavam no sentido oposto. Suas ideias para o fim de semana incluíam várias coisas, mas a principal estava bem longe de repouso e ausência de esforço físico.

Iria ser um final de semana memorável, especialmente no que se referia aos pensamentos antagônicos de ambos. Um jogo de gato e rato, ou melhor, de gata e rato. Só restava saber qual dos dois iria levar a melhor!

A noite estava agradável, uma leve brisa do mar os envolvia. Estavam relaxados e tranquilos à beira da piscina.

Ela observava Castle abrir uma garrafa de vinho tinto, seu olhar se fixando em cada músculo daqueles braços, do seu peito, que marcava aquela camiseta branca, suas pernas e finalmente dos seus quadris de onde pendiam as bermudas frouxas, e, ahhhh.. ela estava ficando louca com esse cuidado excessivo dele, essa insistência em trata-la como uma boneca de porcelana.

Droga, ela se afogara, fato, mas não havia nada de errado com ela agora, a não ser a orientação de um medico idiota que recomendara a Castle que ela não podia fazer nenhum tipo de esforço físico nas próximas 72hs.

Precisava dar um jeito nisso. Se ela estava em fogo, com certeza ele estava colocando pedras de gelo nos bolsos. Tinha total consciência do efeito que causava nele, e por maior que fosse a preocupação dele com sua saúde, isso terminaria hoje.

Abriu um sorriso largo no rosto, ao recordar a cara de desespero dele, quando dissera que iria colocar um traje mais apropriado para que pudessem nadar. Ele rapidamente a interpelara dizendo que ela não podia, as recomendações medicas, que estava frio, mas o que ela tinha certeza é que ele se lembrava de Los Angeles, dela saindo da piscina naquele maiô.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO, era a vontade louca dele gritar, quando escutou ela dizer que ia colocar um maiô!

Ela estava de sacanagem, era isso?, de maiô? Como ele iria se controlar ao vê-la assim? Só de lembrar da piscina em Los Angeles, dela saindo da água como uma deusa molhada e sexy, aquele andar como se fosse uma pantera negra de olhos verdes, flutuando sensualmente até arrebatar sua presa, no caso, ele!

- PAAAARA Richard, você prometeu ao doutor que iria se comportar. – Ele se auto repreendeu.

Haverá outros finais de semana. Você veio a Hamptons para que ela descansasse, repetia mentalmente, tentando se convencer e especialmente tentando atenuar aquela pressão crescente que só teimava em pulsar e aumentar entre suas pernas.

Felizmente ela concordara com seus argumentos e agora eles estavam ali, trajados e sentados confortavelmente em suas cadeiras, brindando a vida com suas taças de Bourdeaux.

- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos Sr. Castle!

- Hein? Não, nada, não estava pensando em nada especifico. Estava só aqui, perdido na sua beleza, no seu cheiro, no seu gosto... NÃO, quero dizer, no gosto do vinho, é um bom vinho não é mesmo, excelente safra e ... emudeceu ao vê-la se erguer e se dirigir até sua cadeira, olhando fixamente nos seus olhos e murmurando.

- Eu vou nadar, você vem? E lentamente foi removendo cada peça de roupa que vestia, se despindo lentamente à sua frente.

Ele permanecia paralisado, atônito com a visão daquela mulher à sua frente, engolindo à seco até que ela estivesse completamente nua. O barulho do corpo caindo na água o removeu do seu estado de torpor.

- Kate! Kate, por favor, saia já dessa piscina! Você não pode nadar, vamos Kate!

- Se você quiser que eu saia, vai ter que vir me buscar. – E assim afastou-se ainda mais da borda, em direção ao meio da piscina.

- Droga, Kate! - Retirou a camiseta, e foi em direção ao cós da bermuda, quando parou...

- Não, melhor não... fique com a bermuda Castle. Não a tire! E se jogou na piscina.

- Muito bem, dona engraçadinha, de volta à borda, ordenou em voz autoritária, onde eu vou envolvê-la em uma toalha, seca-la e colocá-la na cama...

- Hummmm, isso é um convite, sr. Castle? Vai me por na cama? Murmurou enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço, aproximando provocadora. Seu corpo de encontro ao dele.

- Kate, por favor. - Balbuciou, tentando manter a voz firme, o tom decidido, mas acima de tudo tentando ignorar aquele corpo que se unia ao seu, os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e principalmente seu quadril que se projetava em sua direção.

- Porque será que eu tenho a impressão de que sua boca não reflete seus pensamentos, nem tampouco o que você realmente deseja? – Disse Kate em tom acusatório, deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Kate, por favor, você ouviu o médico, ele disse.. - Gaguejou, ainda numa tentativa de ignorar seu desejo cada vez mais urgente. A maciez da pele que o tocava, os movimentos lentos e ritmados com que ela movia seus quadris de encontro a ele, o cheiro de seus cabelos..

- Deus, como resistir a essa mulher?

Percebendo as defesas de Castle vacilarem, adentrou o cós da bermuda, arrematando o membro em suas mãos, num só movimento. Isso fora o golpe de misericórdia! Um gemido rouco se soltou da garganta daquele homem, que não mais conseguia resistir ao clamor do seu próprio corpo, ao desejo de ambos.

Ele a envolveu de forma selvagem em seus braços, lançando-a de encontro a parede da piscina, de maneira que prensava seu corpo frágil e sensual, impedindo qualquer movimento que ela ousasse fazer.

- Muito bem, katherine beckett, você quer brincar, pois eu vou te dar um pouco do seu próprio veneno, ameaçou, numa voz carregada de desejo.

E num movimento rápido, ele a alçou de encontro à borda, sentando-a de maneira que seu tronco ficasse entre suas pernas, e as mesmas permanecessem submersas. Seus lábios foram então ao encontro de suas coxas, movendo sua língua em movimentos ritmados ascendentes e repetitivos, que se iniciavam próximo ao joelho e seguiam, pela parte interna da mesma, em direção ao seu centro.

Dolorosa e lentamente, ele repetia o movimento, onde a provocava com um breve beijo.

Kate arfava em expectativa, pois sabia o que estava para acontecer... e não demorou. Num dos movimentos ele parou sua boca, e adentrou sua língua, mantendo e concentrando-se somente ali.

Ela gemeu, lançando seu corpo para trás, arqueou as costas, apoiando o peso do tronco sobre os cotovelos e ampliou a abertura de suas pernas para promover um melhor acesso.

Castle mergulhou ali! o movimento ritmado da língua alternando suaves mordidas e beijos, promoviam um frenesi de volúpia pelo corpo de sua amada, até que ela não pode mais se conter, e explodiu em prazer.

Ele se manteve ali, suas mãos subindo pelo seu ventre, massageando docemente seus mamilos, depositando doces e suaves beijos em sua púbis, enquanto ela se recuperava do seu clímax. Lentamente ela se moveu, erguendo seu corpo de encontro a ele, que permanecia entre suas pernas, deslizou a borda para o interior da piscina, unindo sua boca à dele, num beijo carregado de paixão, sentindo seu gosto marcado em todos os cantos daquela boca, que a explorara.

Quebrando o beijo, a procura de ar, levou seus lábios de encontro ao seu ouvido, e sussurou.

- Minha vez! E num rápido movimento mergulhou, arrastando a bermuda e a boxer para o fundo, liberando o membro rijo da clausura em que ainda se encontrava. Voltou a tona, com um sorriso nos lábios e arrematou,

- Parece que estamos prontos para a próxima batalha!

Enquanto suas mãos envolveram aquele membro, circundando-o da cabeça à base, repetidamente, ate que, afundando rapidamente, envolveu-o em sua boca e iniciou os movimentos de sucção.

Foi a vez de Castle se amparar na borda, pois sentia suas pernas fraquejarem. Ao perceber, que estava próximo de explodir, ele a ergueu de volta a tona, inverteu a posição, fazendo com que as costas de Kate ficassem de encontro a parede da piscina, e num rápido movimento, ele a tomou.

Uma estocada única, forte, funda, que liberou um gemido profundo de ambos. Ficaram ali parados por alguns segundos, e então Kate ergueu suas pernas lentamente, uma e depois a outra, enlaçando a cintura de Castle, prendendo-o por completo, sentindo-o por inteiro. Ergueu seus braços, envolvendo seu pescoço, encarou seus olhos e murmurou...

- Eu quero mais, eu quero tudo, eu quero você. Ao comando, Richard se lançou em movimentos ritmados, alternando estocadas cada vez mais fundas, a princípio lento, mas que rapidamente se aceleraram acompanhando a necessidade frenética daqueles dois corpos que gritavam por mais, e mais, e mais, até explodirem no clímax dessa paixão que os consumia.

Ficaram ali com os corpos colados, respirações ruidosas, ouvindo seus corações acelerados se acalmarem, quando lentamente se soltaram, mantendo ainda seus corpos muito próximos, enquanto as mãos se acariciavam lentamente. Suas testas se tocaram, e Richard falou

- Parece que nós acabamos de detonar literalmente as recomendações médicas prescritas!

- Médicos são todos uns idiotas, eles não fazem ideia do que é o melhor pra nos!

* * *

Espero que gostem do Capitulo BÔNUS! :)


End file.
